


Achromatic Roses

by matthewwrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hanahaki Disease, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Bad Ending, Bad Ending, Depression, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Sad, Unrequited Love, hanahaki, ill, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewwrites/pseuds/matthewwrites
Summary: A angst-filled short story, where Prompto has Hanahaki disease. (A disease where someone becomes ill because of unrequited love. The one ill, grows flowers and coughs up petals. They can die from it, and the only way they can save them from it, is if it is surgically removed, but after it is surgically removed, the person will no longer experience that romantic attraction.)





	Achromatic Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is angst filled. And there is a mcd. Be forewarned.

How could I have not known?

My blurred vision was obscured by thick tears. I couldn't stop myself. The first tears since it had happened, came falling down my face.

I gripped onto my bedsheets and cried out in utter misery.

How could I have not realized?

I felt the heavy, uncomfortable warmth fill up in my chest. It feels as if someone has their fist around my heart, squeezing it.

" _Hey Noct!_ "

I quickly looked up from where I sat, on my bed. A dim faded memory of him, sitting on my floor, laughing at some porn magazine we had found in Gladio's suitcase.

"Do people actually do this?"

I'm forced into this dream. Because yes, it was certainly just a dream..for now. It's as if I'm watching the memory replay right before my eyes.

"Yeah, of course, Prom," I laugh at him, tossing him a bag of chips.

"I know, but..I've never done that with anyone before. I'm just...waiting for the right person."

It's now that I can see the slight blush on his cheeks. Then, there was no sign of it.

The lights of a car passing outside, flashed through my window, bringing me out of my faded memory and back into my hellacious reality.

Still, the tears had steadily flowed down my cheeks now. I scratched at my skin, with the tips of my fingernails, my teeth sinking into my lip to try and control my breathing.

For a soft minute, I'm met with more sound memories of him. When he was excited and happy.

It's funny, as rain from outside started pouring down upon the small house, and I am isolated to my room.

My mind shot directly to us at the funeral.

"Noctis, we must move on. He will forever be apart of us, but if we choose to survive, then Prompto will-"

" _ **It**_ _**doesn't work like that, Ignis!**_ " I raised my voice at him, startling the people around us. Gladio stepped forward.

"Noct, you need to calm down. We're here for Prompto. This is no way to send-"

" _ **Don't fucking say it!**_ " I could only hear my voice. Everyone else was lost. " _ **He's gone. And it's all because of me!**_ "

I rushed out of the funeral without even looking at his lifeless body one last time. Although, I heard he looked beautiful. The family had chosen not to have the flowers removed, as he was covered in beautiful achromatic roses. They had just simply cleaned off the blood from where they had sprouted.

I pressed a palm to my chest, squeezing, while I tried not to stutter at the mere thought of him.

"Hey, Prompto? Please let me in, it's been weeks since you've left the house!" I knocked on his front door.

No answer.

"Prompto! Come on, open up!"

It had been an entire month since we had released the news to the guys about the marriage between Luna and I.

"Yeah, I'll just..um go! Nice seeing you guys!" Prompto stumbled up from his chair at the bar next to us, before quickly rushing out the door.

"What's his problem?" I say out loud in curiosity, as I nursed a water.

"Who knows, he's been acting a bit weird lately anyways," Gladio replied, shrugging limply.

I knocked on the door once more.

"Prompto, please open up!"

I had enough. Gripping the door handle, surprisingly finding it unlocked, I swung the door open, running into the house.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him when I found him in the bedroom.

The heartbreaking thought in my head, shook me to the core. As I realized that the time at the bar, was the last time I had ever seen him.

Now he sat, in the corner of his room, white roses, sprouted all over his body, as well as petals and blood amongst the mess on the floor.

Hanahaki disease.

He had fallen for me and I hadn't realized.

Now here I sit, in my room, wishing and hoping and praying that he would suddenly appear and go back to his joking ways.

But that wasn't how life worked.

"I could've..fixed it.."

I blinked, my eyes stinging as my face twisted in despair.

"I could've..fallen in love with you too..."

My heart pounded in my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me, Prom? We could've fixed this together.."

When all of the sudden, I got a sudden gut wrenching pain in my stomach. My throat launched, and I coughed and spat into my hand.

I pulled away, shaking in distress.

Laying there on my hand, was one lonely red petal.

 


End file.
